El Dragón y el Conejo
by 0UR0B0R0S
Summary: Cuando uno pierde a los que ama por tres reencarnaciones seguidas, unos pensaría que esa persona perdería la cordura, y en este caso no fue distinto, pero la recuperó un tiempo después para lamentarse el no haber podido protegerlos... pero en ese nuevo mundo tratará de sanar su corazón, aunque la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Podrá evitar que eso vuelva a ocurrir?
1. Sinópsis y breve explicación

El Metaphysical, conocido como Ancient Dragon, logró acabar con la vida de Shizuno y Satsuki, provocando que Moroha (su contra parte) pierda la cordura y entable una batalla contra éste que destruyó la ciudad en la que vivía, provocando varias bajas civiles en el proceso, la bestia, viendo que no tenía oportunidad de vencer, intenta huir hacia otra realidad, aunque no consiguió nada pues, el joven savior, apuñalando sus escamas, la siguió por tantas líneas del tiempo como fuesen necesarias para acabar con el dragón, pero por un descuido, cayó en el espacio dimensional, y flotó durante lo que parecieron ser horas, pero que en realidad fueron algunos segundos, en los que recobró la cordura y recordó lo que ocurrió en su mundo, para ser absorbido por uno de los millones de portales dimensionales existentes, cayendo en un lago, cuya civilización más cercana (un pueblo agrícola) se encontraba a varias horas de viaje a pie.

* * *

 _ **Ahora explicaré otras cosas...**_

 **Así indicaré ya sea un salto temporal o un cambio de escena.**

 **Así será cuando quiera resaltar algo significativo durante la narración.**

Y así será narrada la historia.

 **-Así hablarán normalmente-**

 **-POR LO TANTO ASÍ HABLARÁN FUERTE, ROZANDO EL LÍMITE CON GRITAR.-**

 **-¡Y ASÍ GRITARÁN!-**

 **-¡Así simplemente hablarán exaltados o sorprendidos, y en algunos otros casos específicos!-**

 _ **-Así susurraran o hablaran en voz baja respectivamente.-**_

 **-(Así estarán pensando... si, solo estará entre paréntesis)-**

 **-(ASÍ PENSARÁN GRITANDO, EN SU MENTE OBVIAMENTE)-**

 **-(¡Y así pensarán exaltados!)-**

 _ **-(Siendo éste el caso de pensar algo de manera calmada o triste, dependiendo del contexto).-**_

 _ **[N/A: Así seran las N/As pero aún así lo indicaré al inicio para evitar confusiones. Estarán entre corchetes (mientras que los pensamientos estarán entre paréntesis)]**_


	2. Prólogo: El inicio

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, los dioses descendieron a este mundo, nuestro mundo, decidiendo que vivirían por siempre con nosotros, sus hijos, sellando sus poderes divinos, decidiendo "disfrutar" la vida con sus dificultades e inconvenientes, sin saber el gran peligro que correrían en un futuro no muy lejano, a causa de un Metaphysical conocido como Ancient Dragon (Dragón Antiguo), cuyo único objetivo, es seguir quitándole todo lo que aprecia a cierta persona que fue arrastrada junto a él, cuando destruyó las tres realidades alternas en las que vivió._

* * *

 **Hace aproximadamente cuatro años…**

* * *

 _Un joven de, aparentemente, quince años de edad, de complexión delgada, cabello corto y violeta, con un mechón blanco y ojos violetas al igual que su cabello, se encontraba en un bosque, sentado al borde de un lago por la noche, dejando sus lágrimas caer por su rostro, estaba en un estado que, por decir algo, sería deplorable, múltiples heridas, deshidratado, ojos rojos por tanto llorar y con ojeras bajo sus párpados indicando que lleva varios días así, su ropa, que era una especie de traje blanco, estaba hecha jirones y su llanto parecía que no cesaría pronto._

* * *

Sintió una presencia que era completamente pura y, secando sus lágrimas y limpiando su rostro, preguntó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado, **–Necesita algo?-** sin recibir respuesta alguna, el ser simplemente se acercó.

Sentándose a un lado del chico, contestó con otra pregunta **_[N/A: según dicen, quien contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta, es un estúpido :v_** **] -Es una hermosa noche, no crees?-** se trataba de un señor que quizás andaba por sus cuarenta, cabello largo y barba rubios, y de complexión delgada, que al hablar, transmitió algo de tranquilidad con sus palabras pero no era suficiente para calmar el corazón herido del chico que había perdido todo por tercera vez, mientras se encontraba con la mirada baja.

El peli violeta sintió una mano en su rostro, que lo forzaba a levantar la vista, y trató de formular una pregunta que no terminó **– _Q-qué está…?_ -** al ver a los ojos del viejo, quedó en trance, recordando todo lo que le ocurrió una semana antes de llegar a ese lugar, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

En ese instante, el señor acercó al joven y lo abrazó intentando consolarlo, pero él mismo empezó a temblar al pensar que haya recordado dos vidas pasadas en las que sufrió y en su vida actual ocurrió lo mismo, lo peor de todo, es que quién le quitó todo las tres veces, se trataba de la misma bestia, como si se repitiese una y otra vez su sufrimiento, parecía que el destino mismo quisiera que éste chico sufriera por siempre, todas las veces que renazca, lo único que pudo decir el viejo, fue **–Desahógate.-** para segundos después, añadir **–Llora.-** y al pasar un minuto, finalizar con **– _Y vive!._ -**

El llanto del chico era desgarrador, lloraba aparentando ser un niño, mientras susurraba entre sollozos **–*Sob* _Mi esposa *sob* Mi hermana *sob* Y ahora *sob* Shizuno y Satsuki *sob*_ -** mientras empezaba a llover, siendo que el hombre sintió que el mismo cielo acompañaba el sentimiento del joven, después de casi una hora tanto la lluvia había menguado como el chico parado de llorar y, en un susurro y con la voz algo ronca por tanto gritar, añadió **– _De nuevo, no pude proteger a los que quiero._ -** el aura que emanaba el viejo era tan reconfortante, que al terminar de decir eso, cayó en **"los brazos de Morfeo"** … bueno, en realidad está en los brazos del señor, pero ya me entienden **_[N/A: y si no lo hicieron, significa que se durmió alv :v]_**.

 **Pasaron casi tres semanas desde que él se durmió… y no volvió a despertar, FIN a la verga xd okno, sigamos…**

Se encontraba recostado en un colchón, con vendas por todo el torso, y su ropa a un costado, y comenzó a abrir los parpados muy lentamente a causa de lo cansado que aún seguía, parpadeó un par de veces porque tenía la vista nublada y lo primero que observó fue, un chico, con cabellera blanca y de ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente, que se encontraba sentado, abría la boca para pronunciar algunas palabras, pero su cerebro aún seguía dormido y no procesaba lo que estaba diciendo éste, sentándose lentamente, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de recobrar sus sentidos, y al hacerlo preguntó **– _Dónde estoy, y quién eres?_ -** mientras miraba de un lado a otro, viendo la habitación en la que se encontraba y notando el cielo naranja por la ventana, que indicaba que pronto estaba por anochecer.

El chico de cabello blanco, que aparentaba tener diez años, respondió con una sonrisa alegre, **-Soy Bell, y estás en casa de mi abuelo.-** el chico ahora conocido como Bell se puso de pie, y animadamente, dijo **–Iré a avisarle que despertaste, ya regreso.-**

Antes de que siquiera pudiese replicar, el chico había pasado corriendo por la puerta y salió en busca de su abuelo, al cabo de unos minutos, regresó junto a un anciano de aparente setenta años, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, media cabeza más bajo que el peli violeta y algo obeso, y al entrar, notó que el joven estaba vestido y distraído viendo la chimenea encendida, como la llama consumía la leña. Interrumpiéndolo, el abuelo de Bell habló **–Disculpa que interrumpa tus pensamientos, chico, pero quería saber si te encontrabas bien, mira que estar inconsciente veinte días de corrido es algo preocupante.-** mientras se acercó al horno para preparar algo de té **–Más aún si añadimos tus heridas a la suma.-**

Cuando el anciano volteó a ver, vió como el chico hacía una reverencia mientras le respondió **–Disculpe las molestias, y gracias por haberme ayudado…-** levantó la cabeza y algo extrañado por no ver al señor de la otra vez, preguntó **–Qué sucedió con el señor que se encontraba conmigo?-**

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el anciano se tensó levemente y contestó relajándose casi al instante **–En realidad te encontramos en nuestra puerta desmayado durante la noche, y pensamos que habías llegado tú solo antes de caer rendido.-** se acercó a él con dos tazas de porcelana con algo de té y se la ofreció a su nieto y al joven para volver y servirse algo para sí mismo, **-Por tu ropa, supongo que no eres de por aquí.-** dando un sorbo, le preguntó al peli violeta **–Cómo te llamas, y qué asuntos te traen por este lugar?-**

Después de tomar un sorbo de té, contestó **–Soy Haimura Moroha, y…-** apretó levemente su taza mientras volteaba a ver la chimenea nuevamente **– _Mi hogar fue destruido por un… monstruo._ -**

El niño peli blanco, se acercó con la mirada baja al joven y le agarró la manga preguntando a su abuelo **–Oji-san, puede Moroha-nii quedarse con nosotros?-** ambos fueron pillados desprevenidos por la manera en la que fue llamado, y el pelivioleta estuvo a punto de negarse…

Pero al voltear para ver al anciano con una cara amable y aprobatoria, quedó callado, dándole la palabra a él, que contestó **–Parece que mi nieto se encariñó inesperadamente de ti, así que si no tienes a dónde ir…-** agachó la cabeza en forma de súplica y preguntó **–Podrías quedarte con nosotros?-** al ver que el joven bajó la cabeza en forma de derrota, añadió **–Además, a Bell le haría bien tener una figura fraterna como tú.-** mientras lo miraba algo gracioso por como suspiraba en señal de que perdió.

Bell se encontraba saltando feliz mientras repetía a cada rato **–Tendré un hermano mayor!-** mientras lo veían bastantes felices.

Pero su celebración fue cortada por el viejo que le dijo **–Cálmate, muchacho, que despertarás a todas las personas del pueblo, jejeje.-** pero no podía evitar sonreír, porque hace bastante que no veía a Bell tan feliz

* * *

 _En la mente de Haimura Moroha pasaba el pensamiento de que quizás podría volver a empezar y esta vez ser feliz, pero el futuro es incierto y, si el destino existiese, muchos pensarían lo siguiente… **El "destino" es una perra**._


	3. Cap 1: Interacción con Aventureros

**Había transcurrido ya un año desde la aparición de Moroha en ese futuro extraño…**

* * *

 _El pueblo en el que vivían estaba siendo arrasado por monstruos, y ellos al ser granjeros, leñadores, pescadores y cazadores, apenas podían mantener el ritmo contra estos, siendo que necesitaban a un aventurero que los salve, uno de los cazadores más rápido, fue enviado hacia Orario para mandar ayuda, pues no confiaban en los que se encontraban en campamentos fuera de las ciudades, pues no eran más que bandidos buscando extorsionarlos, pero aun así, no se esperaba que lograse llegar en aproximadamente tres horas y volver en otras tres tardando seis horas de ida y vuelta, ya que los monstruos llegaban por varias oleadas, que cada vez empeoraba, pero ellos tenían esperanzas en que podrían resistir. Moroha, que era consciente de los peligros que acechaban en el bosque, se había propuesto a seguir un entrenamiento para no perder habilidad, pues no permitiría que las personas del pueblo, que lo habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos, mueran… seamos sinceros, los monstruos no eran fuertes, él temía de que el Ancient Dragon volviese a aparecer, y no poder hacer algo para detenerlo. Su entrenamiento era de cuatros horas al día, durante las 18:00 (media tarde) y 22:00 (noche) porque en horarios de la mañana, él se despertaba a las 04:00 (madrugada) para ir a trabajar junto a su nuevo abuelo, hasta el mediodía, para luego pasar tiempo con su hermanito, ya sea jugar a que el pequeño era un aventurero poderoso y él un malvado villano que buscaba destruir el mundo, las infancias de ambos nunca fueron agradables, pues perdieron a sus padres a temprana edad, pero él se prometió que, durante lo que le restaba de niñez al peliblanco, haría lo posible para que sea feliz y esté seguro de los peligros exteriores._

* * *

Su entrenamiento ya estaba por terminar, y cuando se disponía a regresar, escuchó a un niño corriendo mientras jadeaba del cansancio, y él por instinto gritó **–BE~LL!-** comenzando a correr en la dirección de la que vino el sonido.

Bell se encontraba huyendo de tres monstruos en forma de perros de tamaño equivalentes a un gran danés, y al escuchar el grito de su hermano, respondió **–NII-SA~~~N!-** y al descuidarse, tropezó, permitiendo que los monstruos, que eran **"Perros Infernales"** , se acerquen, y mientras cerró los ojos en el momento que estaban por abalanzársele encima.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un grito que decía **–Ven, Saratiga~~!-** y se les adelantó, haciendo completamente pedazos a los tres monstruos en menos de un parpadeo, y para cuando Bell abrió los ojos, vió a Moroha parado en frente de él, con su espada posada en su homrbo mientras le sonreía felizmente porque esté seguro.

Bell se abalanzó en un abrazó mientras lloraba diciendo entre sollozos **–Los monstruos *snif* están atacando el *snif* pueblo.-** sin dudarlo, el mayor correspondió el abrazo unos segundos antes de liberarlo.

Se paró dándose la vuelta y poniéndose de cuclillas, diciendo **–Súbete, iremos rápido hacia allí!-** el ojirojo asintió y se subió en la espalda de éste, que se puso en pie sin problemas, decidido a no perder más tiempo, recitó, para sorpresa de su hermanito **–¡Decree's Weight!-** y salió volando a su máxima velocidad, sujetando fuertemente a su acompañante para que no caiga, al llegar vió como los aldeanos eran rodeados por los monstruos, hasta que en un eco se escuchó el siguiente hechizo **–Las cadenas del Infierno nunca liberan a los muertos. ¡Bind!-** atrapando con cadenas a todas las bestias e inmovilizándolas, hasta que vieron como reflejos del nuevo nieto del anciano tan conocido y querido en la aldea apareció a los lados de las bestias, rodeado de un aura blanca, que ellos no conocían, acabó con todos de una estocada, usando su habilidad de Praana llamada **"Jinsokutsu"** para desplazarse fácilmente de uno a otro.

Al acabar, un joven de cabello blanco que los aldeanos sabían que era su hermano menor saltó y lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo mientras un poco más y gritaba **–ERES MUY FUERTE, MOROHA-NII.-** y todos se acercaban a felicitarlo.

En el momento que logró pararse, puso orden y mandó a varios grupos para que busquen por heridos, haciendo que todos se reúnan en el centro del pueblo, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él que decía **–Bien hecho, hijo, seguramente serás un gran héroe algún día.-** escuchó a quien el comenzó a considerar como abuelo y antes de poder replicar en agradecimiento, añadió **–Y las chicas te llegarán por montones.-** haciendo que a todos los que escucharon, incluyendo a Moroha, les cayerá una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras sonreían.

Bueno, a todos a excepción de Bell, que tenía los ojos como estrella, diciendo **–En serio?-** Moroha tratando de negar, fue eclipsado por su abuelo que asintió muy serio provocando que reaccione de la manera que muchos ya esperaban **–Entréname, por favor, Nii-sama!-**

 **Cuatro horas después del ataque de los monstruos al pueblo agrícola…**

* * *

 _Dándole crédito al cazador, por haber hecho el viaje aún más rápido de lo que se esperaba, habían llegado un grupo de tres chicas aventureras que pertenecían a la fuerza de policías que mantenía el orden en Orario, que eran miembros de la Familia Astrea **[N/A: digo solo tres porque son las únicas nombradas, Alise Lovell (Humana de cabello rojo), Gojouno Kaguya (no se sabe sobre ella, así que supongamos que es una prum de cabello marrón) y Ryuu Lion]** entre ellos se encontraba una humana de tez blanca y cabello escarlata atado en forma de cola de caballo con un estoque, una prum bastante pequeña de tez a penas llegando a morena con cabello medianamente corto y marrón con dos dagas pero, quien más le llamó la atención del grupo, fue una joven elfa, de tez pálida y cabello dorado y corto, con dos espadas cortas y una larga de madera, Moroha quedó embelesado por esa visión y atónito al ver las orejas de la chica, que indicaban que era de un elfo, que al ver a los aldeanos a salvo, se sorprendió, pues no pensaban que habría alguien capaz de repeler monstruos en ese pueblo, y al preguntar si lo conocían, los pobladores simplemente negaron diciendo que era un viajero, siendo que entre los pobladores habían decidido no contar sobre lo que vieron, por seguridad, pues aún hay dioses que podrían querer **"reclutar"** , de mala manera, a su salvador si se esparce el rumor de que existe alguien así._

* * *

Desde que Haimura llegó, él no había preguntado demasiado sobre ese mundo, pues pensó que lo único que había cambiado era la geografía del planeta, mientras que las razas, sin contar a los dioses que descendieron, seguían variando entre Asiáticos, Europeos, Americanos, Africanos, no se esperaba que se hayan añadido los elfos, y sujetó a Bell, alejándolo de la vista de los demás, y le preguntó **– _Esa chica, sus orejas son extrañas…_ _-_** dijo confundido.

Si hubiese alguien mirando, podría jurar que un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Bell mientras decía **–Es que es una elfa.-** dejando de piedra a Moroha.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, contestó algo sarcástico **–Sólo falta que me digas que también hay enanos…-** pero no se esperaba la siguiente respuesta.

El ojirojo asintió **–A demás de elfos y enanos, también sé que hay Altos Elfos, Prum, Hombres Lobos, Amazonas, Cientropes, Hombres Tigre y algunos otros.-** literalmente, parecía que el ojivioleta había visto a los ojos de la Gorgona, pues quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos, hasta que el peliblanco decidió irse mientras se encogía de hombros y decía **–Iré a ver a Oji-san.-**

Un grupo de niños y niñas en el que los mayores no superaban los siete años se acercó al inerte héroe, y le dijeron en unísono **–Gracias por salvarnos, Onii-chan!-** mientras hacían una reverencia.

Al escuchar las voces de los niños, volvió en sí, y sintió que alguien lo vigilaba, pero no tenía otra opción más que responderle a los niños, **-De nada pequeños, no duden que yo siempre los protegeré de los peligros, aunque no puedan verme.-** su sonrisa fue tan cálida que los pequeños asentían muy alegres y las pequeñas del grupo se sonrojaron mientras miraban apenadas al suelo…

Pero no eran las únicas, pues la elfa pelidorada de ojos azules que lo espiaba, comenzó a sentir calidez en sus mejillas y pecho, **-(Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño?)-** y en el momento que se estaban retirando los niños después de una breve charla vió que el joven susurró algo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Moroha se acercó y miró cada detalle de su rostro, una extraña fuerza hizo que acerque su mano y acaricie su oreja que, aun estando inconsciente, provocó que suelte un leve gemido mientras su rostro angelical se tornaba de un leve tono rosado y él nervioso, sudando a mares, susurró **– _Di-discúlpame por eso!_ _-_** mientras hizo una reverencia, para luego cargarla como princesa llevándola hacia sus compañeras.

Ella inconsciente, comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez en su cuerpo, **-(Qu-qué… suce-sucede?)-** pudo pensar mientras abrió levemente los ojos y volvió a pasar a la inconsciencia, no sin antes ver un mechón blanco.

Los pobladores al ver a su Héroe con una joven dormida en sus brazos, comenzaron a mirarlo pícaramente mientras algunos silbaban burlándose haciendo que éste se sonrojara **–No es lo que ustedes piensan!-** contestó, y pudo jurar que los rostros de éstos decían **"Si, claro"**.

Siguió caminando por unos minutos, hasta que de la nada fue rodeado por las compañeras de la elfa, que tenían una daga en su cuello, y estaba más que seguro que sentía algo puntiagudo tanto en su trasero, como algo filoso cerca de su miembro, mientras éste sudaba a mares escuchó **–Qué le hiciste, maldito?-**

Éste se encontraba inmóvil, pues sabía que si daba un leve movimiento perdía ya sea la cabeza, el miembro o la virginidad, y ninguna de estas opciones eran tentadoras y como podía, intentó balbucear algo, hasta que se percató de que la elfa se despertaba, y la pelirroja que tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y en su mano un estoque apuntando al trasero del pelivioleta, preguntó **–Estás bien, Lion?-** mientras acercaba más su estoque provocando que el ojivioleta cierre sus ojos y apriete sus nalgas **–Éste pervertido abusó de ti?-**

La ojiazul, que se frotó los ojos, se sonrojó al ver la posición en la que estaba, pues estaba siendo cargada como princesa por nuestro héroe, que trataba de mostrarse tranquilo por fuera, pero se encontraba sentado en posición fetal con una cara blanca y lágrimas al estilo anime por dentro, hasta que fue bajada gentilmente a pesar de estar inmovilizado, y él respondió **–La encontré inconsciente, y reconocí que vino con ustedes… entonces la cargué y decidí traerla.-**

* * *

 _Era aproximadamente las 04:00 a.m. y los pobladores se encontraban durmiendo en futones que tiraron en el centro de la aldea, pues decidieron no separarse por el resto de la noche para estar seguros de que no sucedía otro ataque, y cerca de la fogata, se encontraba cierto pelivioleta atado de pies y brazos en un poste... sí, básicamente su primer interacción con los aventureros de Orario fue… **"problemática"** , por decir algo no tan feo._


End file.
